Your Warrior
by Iamneon95
Summary: Now free of her tormentor and her friend safe from harm Tabitha stays hidden only Frigga and Heimdall knowing of her presence. Loki locked up again and sentenced to be imprisoned for the last of his time. When war comes to take over the nine realms Tabitha is first in line and Loki is waiting; waiting for her at his throne with her crown. (Slight spoilers!)
1. Disclaimer

Now free of her tormentor and her friend safe from harm Tabitha stays hidden only Frigga and Heimdall knowing of her presence. Loki locked up again and sentenced to be imprisoned for the last of his time. When war comes to take over the nine realms Tabitha is first in line and Loki is waiting; waiting for her at his throne with her crown. (Slight spoilers!)

~hey guys it's me sorry for the wait, been trying to make it longer and not so many errors as before. I feel waaay better about the second book then the first. Well anyways hope you enjoy. Comments always welcomed! Oh and I own Nada just my character and plot.~


	2. Chapter 1

The marble floor was cold on her back as she panted roughly. Her body was exhausted from trying to control the power inside. The power Frig had given her after agreeing to hide her in the palace. For a year now she has been hiding as a bounty hunter in the palace, sleeping in a room hidden behind a grand tapestry of the queen. Thanks to Frigga she was given magic, small amounts that in time she learned to harness. She was taught minor tricks, cloaking, small forms of shape shifting, and her favorite, duplication.

Frig often watched her and trained her so she could better grasp the power. Though she would not admit it Tabitha had grown accustomed to it quickly. Every day she would visit and send a wave or two into her form. The hunter would hiss in pain feeling it course through her veins but would endure it gracefully. One night the queen gambled with the amount of power she transferred into the girl. In a flash the hunter flew back with a small burst of red light. Frig; worried she might have killed her, ran to her side only to find her rubbing her scars and screaming that they burned. Upon inspection, the red ribbons had twirled into snakes. Still pink like a scar but imprinted like a tattoo. From then on whenever she used her magic they would glow a light red only. Why they changed they didn't know but Tabitha didn't mind. At least they weren't just scars now.

A month after hiding from the guards and Odin; Tabitha became talented with the arts of magic. After some time she learned some of her own tricks to use.

Small magic tricks where easy to accomplish, the harder or more difficult they where the less time they would stay. She had found a way to project herself in a different place and be able to interact with them. With this ability she has been able to see Loki and entertain him keeping his mind from truly going insane from boredom.

"Get up, again." Frigga stood before her in the queens chambers; she looked down waiting for Tabitha to stand. "You must practice so you can hold your conjure longer." She spoke lightly turning to the corner where the fire pit was. Loki stood there almost transparent looking in the direction of where his mother had her gaze. He smiled and went back to facing the woman who raised him.

"Has she gotten better?" The golden mother smiled and nodded yes. "Good, I can't wait to see you for more than five minutes." He teased playfully directing it to Tabitha. She waved her hand using a knee to lung up. Tabitha stood letting the feeling of power surge through her, pulsating with her heart. He scars left on her wrists brightened in color as she braced herself. Frigga watched excepting to see another Tabitha stand side by side mimicking her actions. As a light red glow appeared around her form she noticed a Loki falling from her sight. He now laid on the floor laughing and rubbing his arm briskly. A smirk formed on her lips as she continued her unseen assault from Frig.

"How about this!?" He continued laughing while Frigga looked at her wide eyed.

"You made it solid?! You can physically touch him?!" When Tabitha relaxed releasing her focus on the magic, her unseen form disappeared. "It took me years to master that, how could you do it so fast?" she tapped a nail to her lips. "Maybe I gave you more magic than I thought." Loki looked up from the ground laughing and giggling. Though he could only see his mother he knew more or less where Tabitha stood.

"I can only do it every now and then. The only thing is I can't I feel him unless it's him doing the conjuring." She only wished she could touch him or just be beside him and not be out in the free world while he sat in a white cell. It could have been worse; she could be back on earth and be left in the same situation as Thor. Luckily for her she found a way to stay in this realm with the help of Heimdall and Frigga. So at least she could pay him visits once in a while.

"Well it appears you have handled the magic better than I expected." She gave the fighter a once over, looking at her dripping with sweat and breathing heavy from fatigue. "I can see not being born Asgardian takes a toll on you. Try not to overdo what I have given you." She looked over giving Loki a smile as he faded away to nothing. Tabitha flopped to the ground resting her body, the strain hurt so badly she didn't want to stand. It was easier to change herself rather than throwing her form elsewhere. "Come on dear, up up! We will finish there for today. Any more strain and you might be out for a week."Tabitha responded with a light growl then turned onto all fours and began to crawl to the mother's hidden path to her chamber. "Now you are just being dramatic, you're starting to remind me more and more of my youngest, with your skill in magic and antics." The two smiled as Tabitha pushed up from the ground meeting the queen's gaze. "It's late and I wish to rest, go." Tabitha waved pulling on a tassel dangling along other drapes stepping into the staircase that now shown a small hidden path.

The palace being mostly empty made it possible to hear every footstep. A quickening click of heels against marble floor was the main noise of the hour. Gia wondered down a hall opening large doors and descending stairs. She passed guards keeping watch, the further she walked the more would appear. They would exchange gazes and then look up and down her slender form. Her blond hair was tied to the side letting in cascade over her right shoulder hiding the only strap of her dress. Finally as she reached the last flight of stairs Gia flung the metal doors open with a flick of her wrist. The guards inside Spun with their swords and spears drawn ready to attack the intruder, with another wave of her hand they collapsed falling to the ground asleep. The inmates whistled and howled trying to get her attention as she sashayed on. A wicked smirk arose from her delicate lips as she approached her goal.

Loki sat on a chair reading a book with a leg tossed over an arm. The inmates shouting about didn't bother him at all. He was too happy seeing Tabitha; though it was short, he was happy. Even if he didn't see her he wouldn't pay any attention to them. Every now and then they would try and start a riot by slamming themselves into the light that kept them in. He too wanted to be out in the free world again but acting like a fool wasn't going to get him out.

"Hello MY love" Loki's green eyes shot up when hearing the female voice. His brows furrowed when he saw who his visitor was. The blond woman who took care of Tabitha while she was hurt, why would she want to see him? "Oh? What's wrong? Do you not remember me?" She raised a hand to cover her mouth and giggled to herself. It slowly became intense and it got more and more demonic. He frowned with an anger piercing her.

"What is so funny? Do I amuse you?! "Slowly she settled down bringing her laughter to a light chuckle. She touched her hand to the light letting the slight tingle surge through her arm. Loki tossed his book down in a furry approaching her towering over her from behind the wall. "I am still a prince I would be weary of what you say and do."

"You could have been king if only you stayed with me." Her voice changed in pitch sounding more like a matured woman than a young one. She placed her face in her hands pulling back so her hands ran through her hair. Every feature that was grazed by her hand changed in small forms, her lips becoming fuller and her hair turning into an almost white blond. Her eyes flickered open with their deep green gaze. The god's eye's got wider as he noticed the woman emerging before him. How didn't he notice this before?

Sigyn.

" HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!" He slammed both fists into the light zapping his hands. Raged filled his entire form as she batted her green eyes at him. "YOU HAD LEFT AFTER I FOUND YOU SLITHERING YOUR WAY INTO THE BED OF OTHER MEN!" Her ivory skinned hand touched her heart acting in pain from his words.

"I am known for my caring and affection." Sigyn gave a wink. "I came back knowing one day you would take me back."

"Never." He spit out the words like venom. He slammed his fists into barrier again then turning away so he wouldn't see her. "Guards! Guards!"

"There's no use, they are all sleeping. It's just you and me." Loki sat down again in a huff folding his hands together and bringing it to his chin. His leg bounced furiously as she stood and watched. No wonder he didn't feel right when she was around. Sigyn frowned for a slight moment remembering the night he broke it off. She was just leaving the quarters of some rich drunkard who asked for her company. In turn she ended up bedding him after nursing him from the ale. It wasn't the first, no there were many she had nursed and then shown them the night of their lives. Loki was one of those men.

After being brutally whipped she tended his wounds only out of pity for the man. She was indeed attracted to the god and wanted to woo him. Her first attempt he pushed not bothered at all by her growing affection, when inside he did in fact feel the same. As Loki got more and more punishments Sigyn found compelled to help him. The god grew to appreciate her and enjoy her presence when she would sit by his bedside. Finally after one strange punishment she stayed day and night with him, washing away venom from his eyes from a snake the dripped poison. He craned himself and kissed her, she found herself intoxicated by him just by the kiss. Still the call's of other men still enticed her.

The night she had wandered off with the drunk, Loki was searching for her. That night he wished to make her his bride. As she glided passed him on the arms of another man he stopped in his tracks. His mouth left a gape he let the ring he had brought slip to the floor and bounce on the brick road. Loki waited for her outside from across the door until she emerged. After a long wait the door creaked open with a tired fair haired women leaving. With a sneer the god dragged her out into an open hall by her hair. As he shouted and yelled tossing her outside the palace walls he exiled her though he did not have the authority. There without another word she ran crying humiliated. "Aren't you happy to se-"

"No I'm not; you besides Odin are the last people I wish to see."

"Oh don't sound too excited." She giggled again, pushing away those horrible memories. "I came here to accept your apology for humiliating me and seeing that other woman." Loki tightened his muscles creating a wave of his magic to fling things against the walls. He bit his lip in anger getting up again and slamming both fists into the wall again before her. He lent in with a malice look on his face and spoke with mocking grin.

"That 'other woman' is someone you could never be." He looked back starring daggers. "Mine."


	3. Chapter 2

The scarf flicked and licked the open air as Kari walked down the hall with a sealed bag. It soaked at the bottom but had yet to have begun to leak its fluids. The trip took longer than expected; the man she hunted was good at hiding. He hid high above her in the trees keeping his distance from the ground. It was until a branch snapped causing the bandit to rush from his spot and causing a commotion. It only took a second to have a dagger pinned into his shoulder and knocking the bandit down to the ground. Quickly she disposed of him peeling a piece of skin from his neck that was tattooed and taking it back with her as proof.

She never thought killing another human would become so easy. She had always despised it fearing she would be like Dominic. On earth she wouldn't have even dared to dream of becoming a paid killer even after stabbing her tormentor to death. This felt a little different, maybe it was because these people weren't exactly normal nor human.

As she continued guards walked passed sneering at the smell of blood.  
It was dark and the cool wind of the early morning held a bitter bite to what skin shown. Her one eye almost glowed in the moon light giving it an eerie blue tint, it shown nicely in comparison to her red scarf. The noble waited on a bench beside the fountain. His mouth was open snoring into the wind. He must have fallen asleep waiting for her to return. As she approached she kicked his boot causing him to jump awake. He threw a hand above him protecting his face letting out a low shaky groan.

"Please wait I can pay you!" Kari chuckled.

"Yes, you will pay me." She tossed the sack onto his lap causing him to jump again at the moisture. "I would like the other half of my payment." He jumped feeling the coolness of moisture touch his skin. After kicking away the bag and noticing who stood before him he composed himself. "I have brought proof like you have asked." The noble wiped his robe looking at the hunter from the corner of his eye.

"When you're awoken from one of the best bounty hunters in Asgard in an empty garden, it is quite frightening." He pulled another small sack from his pockets. "Here take your money and go." The noble handed her a silken bag filled with coin. She weighed it in her hand mentally determining about how much was in it. Turning on her heel to leave the scarf smacked the noble in the face. He responded with a 'tch' swatting the air to get it away like a fly. As the bounty hunter entered the palace the noble got up a bit shaken by Kari; small but one of the most intimidating people he has ever met.

Kari walked down the hall keeping a look out for the guards who patrolled her hall. The magic she had been using to keep changed was slowly starting to fade. Her eye was now its normal brown color compared to the pale blue she had turned it. Her skin also became fairer next to the tanned rugged skin; she needed to move quickly before her stature shortens and the short black hair grows brunet and falls from under the scarf.

Armor clanked from one side of the corridor along with the rattle of chains. Kari slid herself behind a pillar keeping her flat against the surface until the sound of their armor faded. She peeked overseeing the black haired nord walk between the numbers of guards surrounding him. 'Loki must be going back to his cell, it must not have gone well with Odin.' she thought.

Frig appeared from a wooden door hidden from sight. Tabitha smirked still pressed against the pillar. The mother picked up the sides of her dress and began to walk in the direction of Tabitha's room. Kari slithered around tip toeing till she was behind Frigga then leaning in just enough to be by her ear.

"Good evening Ma'am." Frig jumped turning and slapping the air an inch away from Kari's face.

"Tabitha! For Odin's sake!" She clamped a hand firmly onto her mouth. She looked around again being sure no one heard her sudden outburst. She cleared her throat bringing her voice back to a normal tone. "Be lucky no one was here to hear me Kari." She looked into her shown eye grasping her hand tugging her to her room. "Kair you are becoming too reckless someone will notice these changes." Together they hurried down the halls till they found Frigg's tapestries; she was elegant holding her sword reversed in one hand with her crown placed beautifully on her head. She punched a small square in the marble then pushed a line of wood that bordered the floor with her foot. A thin rectangular opening appeared, the two slid in to a wider staircase that went down to meet a small oak door.

Tabitha pushed open the door to her chambers. A room the size of a small house decorated with paintings and drawings along its walls. With one window peering out over canal; from this floor you could see the two sides of the palace hugging the lakes boarders.

Candles lined every nook and cranny to replace the lack of a fire place for cold nights. Lucky for her she was able to sneak one or two of Loki's furs from his bed. They kept her warm and comforted her with his scent that still lingered. Frig walked to the cushioned chair in the middle of the room tossing herself into it with a huff. "Loki is sentenced to life in prison." Kari unwrapped the material from her head, slowly changing the rest of her features back to her normal female self.

"No chance of parole?" Frig rubbed her hands together nervously looking to the hunter as she disarmed herself. She plopped both belts onto a table near the balcony pulling the wooden chair out so she could sit.

"After he went and killed your sister the last time he was temporarily free, I fear not."

"HALF sister and good point." A loud boom startled the two from their seats. As the two made eye contact Hogun's voice bellowed out. He was calling solders to Vanaheim something was going on and it didn't sound to pretty. Guards yelled out running into the light, Fandral rode charged on a horse with Sif following suit at his heels. "Sounds like fun I think I might join to forget this dreary ordeal." Tabitha used the table to push herself off from the chair beginning to wrap the scarf around her face again.

"You're not around him often yet you are starting to speak like him." Tabitha stopped for a moment as she was buckling the belts back on. She desperately missed him. After taking a moment she continued to buckling the second one on. The features where still much like her own, she had yet to collect herself so she could cast a spell. "Come here Tabitha." The mother held out her hand to the hunter. Tabitha smiled though it could not be seen. Tabitha took the mothers fair hand feeling the burning sensation pass into her being. In a wave of red her features changed from delicate to hard sharp angles. Her eyes now an icy blue battered relaxing from the sudden rush. "Now go Tabi- I mean Kari, they'll need you." The hunter bowed leaving the queen in her quarters. Frig looked around the walls examining the drawings around her bed. She spent a lot of her time drawing when she was not practicing or out on a hunt. She had many scenic drawings and some of her life back on earth. Loki was looking back in a couple, some he read, others it was the two together embracing. In one he wore his crown smugly smiling on the thrown. She crinkled her nose a bit and gave a weak smile. "What am I going to do with her?"

Kari held the reins fast as Sleipnir trotted fast down the rainbow bridge. Just as Hogun and entered the bifrost the eight legged horse leaped in, Heimdall watched as the stead of Loki rode passed before him. The only one who has been able to approach or even tame the horse since Loki's absence has been Kari. Now it had remained her steed. It must trust her much like he does the silver tongue.

The horse was brought as a young mare carried by the prince. The poor thing was beaten badly and looked to have been starved. Despite the stable care takers protest Loki brought the horse in. He cared for it every day and nursed its wounds. People would talk about the deformity of it and complain saying it would only die. Children would even sneak in and throw rocks at the animal because it was different from the rest. Sleipnir began to avoid everybody who came near it. Loki had to start from scratch again to get close to him. He even stayed in the same stable just to prove he could be trusted. Though Sleipnir would whine and stay as far as possible it wouldn't try to buck at him like he did with others.

On one cold night as Loki laid curled into a ball the black stallion rested its body against the prince. Loki had awoken but did not move feeling the sudden heat present against his back. Since then the horse had entrusted Loki and cared for him as much as the prince did it. And ever since nobody could get close to Sleipnir like he could but the night a newly changed Tabitha looked for a steed, the horse was more than willing to oblige. Everyone watched the bounty hunter slide on a saddle and hop on with ease. The horse didn't fight her, the moment the two made eye contact it was almost like the understood each other. Sleipnir was now her horse, when they went into battle, when she traveled, or even when she just wanted to go for a stroll, the black stallion was her choice. Heimdall smiled, she will do well with the warriors in battle.

The light faded into the sky as the last round of men and Sleipnir led into battle. Rouges and thugs were attacking a small village killing those who got in their way. Fandral fenced his way between two men protecting a woman from their blades. Volstagg was using his brute strength smashing them down into the ground as they tried to attack. The soldiers clad in gold fought valiantly trying to protect the people. Kari trotted in with Sleipnir flipping off and smacking her fist into a enemy face. Hogun rammed his mace into the face of a poor rouge that attempted to get the upper hand on Kari from behind.

"I owe you one!" Kari spoke from the yells and screams. She hoped back on to the horse and pulled hard on the reins twisting the horse into the heart of the battle where Sif was also riding too. Sif swung low from the side of her horse knocking heads and breaking bones. Kari threw smoke bombs down engulfing the men around her. They coughed and wheezed trying to escape the smoke, with a head nod Sif rode close grasping a rope the hunter held out. Together they rode around the men entangling them in the rope, trapping them where they stood.

"Good work! I hope you have more rope!" Sif spoke grinning at the small victory.

"Of course! Plenty!" She pulled another out from her belt preparing it. A loud combination of battle cry's and metal erupted behind them. As they turned an army of men came charging down, some stayed high shooting flaming arrows down to the battle ground. The horses whined as the two watched en aw; the other warriors also turned watching the men charge. There were a lot more than what they excepted.

"Where going to need more rope."


	4. Chapter 3

She has been in the battle ground for too long, her magic was starting to slip again. Thankfully in the midst of war no one really noticed when she would relax and her features would change. There were way too many men attacking from every corner of her personal space. The sun had risen again and high enough to safely assume it was mid afternoon. All the guards where tired and slowly becoming exhausted off into death.

Sif rode on flipping off to the ground attacking some unlucky man. She too was becoming weary like the rest of them. How Sif found the energy to fight the way she did with all that armor Kari will never know. A beam of light from the bifrost came down on the ground. Thor emerged smiling over his shoulder knocking enemy's back to the ground.

"I can handle this!" yelled Sif blocking from an attack. Thor slammed a hammer kicking another who was trying to attack Sif from the back.

"Is that why everything's on fire?" He gave a mocking grin as she rose her hand capturing arrows that where aimed for the gods head. He slammed mjolnir into the ground creating a wave of enemy's into the air.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

The group stopped mid tracks with the guards and warriors three looking to the trees. A large golem emerged slapping a guard; foolishly enough to be so close, into the air.

"All yours."Sif spoke leaning in then out backing away from the challenge. The crowd cheered as the golem roared into the face of the thunder god who stood firm.

"I accept your surrender." The rouges laughed and so did Thor as he begun to swing mjolnir. As they laughed the hammer came up under the chin if the golem shattering it into rubble. The laughter ceased realizing there only hope if winning was now dead. "Any one else?" silence feel about the crowd, one by one they dropped their weapons surrendering to the Asgardians.

Kari laughed watching the people surrendered. If they would have just taken the big guy out in the beginning it would have been over sooner.

Sigyn waltzed over the dead decaying land that elves once ruled. She smiled gliding over to a large pile of rubble, on a side a large hole that led into a cave. Inside it became wide that continued to cliff. On the tip a perfectly symmetrical stone sat; waiting. It was split perfectly in half with the top floating giving an inch gap between the two. A low red glow danced and twirled crossing between the stones.

As she approached the liquid it almost audibly hissed and slithered into its center. It seemed to try and avoid Sigyn when she waltzed around grazing the tips of her long nails along the rim of the stone. The only thing she could hear was the clicking of her heels and dragging of her dress. It wiggled closer to the rim when she leant over to get a better view. When her green eyes fell to its level it again retracted and went back to the middle.

"I know I'm not who you are waiting for." She stood back up erect and returned to circling the rock. She kept her eyes fixated to its split middle where the full light shown. "But she is coming soon and the dark elves will wake." She remembered when she first found it.

After running from the city with a tear stained face, she threw herself into a rift that Loki had once shown her long ago. It sent her to the realm that was once forgotten in time; a place where everything was just dust and rubble. The air was stale and suffocating making it hard for her to choke back air. The dust that blew stuck to the trails of tears and smudged makeup on her cheeks. The archway to her seemed like a safe haven for her to hide. Once in the confines of the rock she fell to her knees clenching her chest and moaning in sorrow. That's when of called to her with its low glow. It was so beautiful; she was so mesmerized by the way it moved. How it twirled and danced.

It reached out to touch her as she reached out to touch it. Before the two met her vision went black. She wasn't in the cave anymore; no, she was back in Asgard clothed in royal garbs. She was sitting queen besides Loki, who turned and smirked at her. Then the corner of her eyes blurred and the vision changed. Loki was on his knees begging and holding her hand; though she could not hear his words, she knew what he was doing. A golden ring presented to a woman only meant one thing. Again her vision blurred, Tabitha; the girl he had met on Midgard, bleeding to death in front of her. Her long brown hair scattered and stuck to the blood spilling from her wounds. She choked spitting blood; Sigyn looked at her hands. They to where covered with blood. Then a flame erupted around her that engulfed the edges of her dress. Her vision changed again, she was in the depths of space standing before a dark elf that had been asleep for years. His piercing blue eyes went through her. His lips moved but yet again not a sound was heard. She guessed the man was Malekith, the ruler of the dark elves who sacrificed his own people as a despite attempt to win the war. The war when he first attempted to envelop the world in darkness.

The last thing she saw before regaining her sight was Thor's mate; Jane. The girl the eldest prince was so obsessed with and completely in love. Her eyes where black and she was floating in the air with the liquid slithering in and out of her form, it submerged itself into her; it used her as a host. Her eyes fluttered back to reality. The liquid went back to its home again waiting.

The sound of metal met the flat stone a few meters off from where she stood. She came back to this moment where she stood; a colorful cube looked at her connected to a ring of keys. It must have fallen from the rift above she assumed. Her full lips came to a grin, the moment she has been waiting for soon approaches. Sigyn raised her hands and twirled them delicately till a breeze formed and created a vacuum. Just enough to drag the girl to her and begin the future she was shown.

Jane collected herself after being dragged from the building she was just standing in seconds ago. Before her the stone called to her, the red light shimmered inviting. Sigyn watched out of sight of her view. Jane went down to see the gap between the stones; eagerly the fluid jumped and slithered itself around the girl. Jane hovered in the air while the ether held her up. Sigyn stepped out from her hiding spot watching the living relic take over and infect the human girl. As her body collapsed to the ground her eyes where pitch black unable to see the world around her. Jane's body laid motionless on the dirt laying like a discarded corps. Sigyn approached with her dress leaving a flat trail, she examined her face that stared blankly at her.

Her large green eyes stayed on Jane's blacken ones as Sigyn loomed over her and pushed her off the edge of the cliff. She watched it fall in a tangled mess then disappear before becoming lost in the darkness underneath. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply imagining where the king of dark elves slept. Feeling the world around her turn she reopened in a blackened cockpit; the dark elf still resting in his perch. She poised herself preparing to meet royalty from another planet. She jumped slightly hearing steam break out from the gears around the elf. Slowly he emerged his dark eyes rolling open to see a white figure waiting for him. He frowned unfamiliar with the face before him.

"I am a friend." She smiled.  
_

"I didn't know you had a woman waiting for you in another realm?" Kari spoke with a slight teasing voice leaning against the gate on the rainbow bridge. Thor smiled seeing the bounty hunter lax and uninjured; he wasn't as close to him as he was with the warriors three but Kari was good company.

"Yes, I met her in my banishment and now she is all I think about it." Though the god could not see it under her scarf she smiled. "The bifrost has been fixed and I have yet to have seen her as I promised. She looks for me though I know where she is and how she is."

"Don't say it like that; you sound like you're doing my job." The two chuckled at her remark. The bifrost was being prepared to open again so the remaining prisoners could be transferred into Asgard's prison. Where Loki waited for her, her lips turned down to a frown feeling the sadness presented itself to her again.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kari but weren't your eyes blue?" Fuck that's right she forgot the magic was slipping. She needs to leave now.

"You must be tired Thor, eye color does not change so drastically." Fandral placed a gloved hand on the god who turned to see his friend. With an exhausting push she had changed it back to its icy color. "Look see blue, it's almost like looking into a clear spring." He thrust his hand out to the face of the covered man.

"Save your flattery for the ladies for they won't work on another male." The swordsman laughed nodding in agreement. "I bid you fair well; I must rest and prepare for another head." Kari turned on her heel mounting the eight legged horse.

"Rest well my friend! Come join us for some ale later tonight!" Fandral was responded with a wave of a hand not looking over. She kicked her heels sending Slephiner into a trot so she could get home faster. That last push of magic made her so tired she could pass out and fall off the horse. Luckily the palace was getting closer she could all ready feel the soft furs.

An attendant took the reins once she got to the stables. Slephiner pulled and whined throwing a fit. Kari's eyes went back to brown not being able to hold it for much longer. She was too tired to put the horse away like she should knowing full well it despised every one. She turned only to shush and stroke the face of the animal until it stopped kicking and whining. "Shhh be a good boy it's just this time. I'm too tired right now, please go." Its ears twitched back breathing heavy. Its big black eyes looked back to hers and nodded off to its stall dragging the attendant with him. The black stallion only obeyed her and Loki nobody could get near him without it trying to trample them to death.

As a young mare it was brought home by Loki who found it dying. The young prince took care of the horse himself and trained it well. After so many years of taking good care of him it started to reject all others who approached. Slephiner bonded with Loki and only obeyed him; some would joke and claim the horse was his own child. When it came time for Kari to claim a steed Slephiner was the one to approach her. It had kicked its stall door down and trotted to the hunter while she was looking into different stalls. The caretakers ran trying to stop the horse thinking it was attempting to kill Kari but it stopped just before reaching her and dipped its head. Kari had recoiled an arm, startled by its act of obedience. She placed a hand between its eyes and stroked it calmly. "So you wish to be my horse?" Under her scarf she smiled she knew it was because he sense Loki's connection to her.

Kari lazily waved off to the attendant who was working his way back to standing after being dragged. She had to grab on to whatever was near, the world was moving and she felt like she would lose her footing at any moment. Before she could reach the hall that held her room her magic completely gave. When her brown locks fell to her shoulders she bounded the material tighter around her face till she lunged into her chambers. It was chilly but she had never been so happy to be back in the stone walls. She walked till her knees tapped the edge of the bed and fell into the cushion. It was like lying on a patch of freshly picked cotton and the smell... was of him; his earthy scent that comforted her. Using the tips of her toes she kicked the boots off and crawled the rest of the way. Tabitha was far too gone to even unbuckle her leather and belts. No, for now she was going to rest and try to refresh herself when she woke to clean off the blood and dirt. She took in his scent again letting out a low sigh then drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Tabitha get up you reek!" A low growl came from under a brown pillow. "TABITHA!"

"Just five more minutes Frigga please." She rolled so the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. Her socked feet stuck out from one end and a tussle of her long hair draped over the edge from the other. "My body is so tired and sore." The queen came by picking up the boots and tossing them off to the side where they belong. A cool breeze fluttered in brushing loose strands across her cheek.

Frig came in the night before only to find a sleeping hunter passed out. The scars on her wrist glowed lightly. Instead of the red they would shimmer it was gold, almost the same color that would drape over the king when he went into Odin sleep. Frigga only assumed it meant the same, that she was being healed in her rest.

"I know you have been sleeping all day and all night. Now up." in a swift motion (and with shocking strength) the queen pulled on a corner sending Tabitha twirling and falling to the floor. She landed with a hard thud that made her teeth grit and her eyes wide in pain. The hunter rubbed her bottom silently cursing at the ache. "I even drew you a bath, go before it is cold. I have someone I would like you to meet."

The hunter was up and unlacing the chest piece till it fell with a clatter. The gloves, tunic, and pants came after till the queen could see nothing but pale pink flesh. Without testing the water she slid right in submerging herself. The warm waters felt so good, she could fall asleep again if she wasn't hurried to go meet this mystery person.

"Shall I go as Kari or me?"

"Kari, in time I want her to know who your really are but until then stay as your male self."

"Oh so it is another female?" Tabitha rubbed a rag against her skin scrubbing of the filth. The queen nodded pulling out a fresh tunic and pants for her to wear when she transformed. She scrunched her nose seeing an ugly orange one she had brought her some time ago. "Frig I can pull out my own clothing, besides that won't go with my scarf."

"Oh shush it will be just fine. Now hurry meet me by the lake balcony you know how to get there look for Thor." Tabitha nodded waving a hand as the queen left the hidden room. She leaned back wondering who it could possibly be; a noble, a princess, or royalty of some sort if she trusted them with her secret.  
_

"And why should I trust you?" Malekith eyed the blond beauty across him. This girl had appeared into his ship not so long after he had awoken. She had a very bright silver dress that made her stand out from the blackened floor. In fact she herself was all to pale. Painted red lips smiled in an almost genuine way. She toyed with a small flame in her hand that shimmered and danced. It became long and narrow wrapping; yet not touching, her skin. Its flamed tongue forked in and out. "Speak witch!"

"I have already told you, I hold no grudge against you or your kind." With a small wave the snake disappeared into the air but her eyes stayed fixated on her hand where its head once was. "I just wish you spare the forsaken princes life in exchange for my information." Her thin hand clenched as she brought her green eyes to Malekiths.

"And if we decline?"

"Whatever you choose but I'd make my choice quick if I were you. They are almost done transporting the gang of thugs I have sent. Your moment to sneak one of your men is quickly fleeting." Her form melted down into the ground with each word. She sunk down to a puddle then evaporated into the air disappearing. Malekith blue eyes darted around the ship pondering. He composed a plan quickly turning to his dark advisor beside him.

"Are you ready to give your life for your people?" He bowed accepting this offer. He was loyal and would gladly give his life it he must.

_

The hall's where particularly busy this evening. Everyone seemed to be on their own mission. At least that's how it seemed to Kari. Her masculine hand reached back tightening the scarf securing it around her head. She wasn't quite sure if she had regained all her power back. As always to be safe she kept her face tightly wrapped.

She was reaching the second flight of stairs that was only going to bring her near the training ground center if the palace. About five flights above that was the throne room And three below was her destination. The distance wasn't too bad for a fit person but the extremely high ceilings made the stair cases longer and steeper. Most times the hunter would slide down the rails like a child. Though maids would bark and yell about it for ages.

She tugged her collar leaning over a window taking a breather before making it the rest of the way down. From where she stood she had a good view of the rainbow bridge. She could see it clearer than when she was residing in Loki's room. She waited for it to turn and open but it remained dormant. Thor and the warriors three must have finished locking up the bandits. She had been asleep for most of it. Fandral is going to bug her about not going out with them for drinks; she knew she wouldn't hear the end for it.

She squint her changed blue eye watching the light shimmer of the bridge. The air smelled different today; normally it smelled like a meadow. Today smelled wet and dingy, like an empty cavern.

Heimdall came out running from the dome. He sped passing the gate and jumping out to the open air. Kari lent over the ledge with her jaw dropped. Did she just witness the protector of the gate committing suicide?

No, just as she thought he was falling to his death he landed onto a wing of an air craft. It appeared when he stabbed it, he tossed himself across it taking out its propeller. As it fell Heimdall took a lung off its wing rolling back on to the bridge.

A golden light rose over the window. It was the force field she has been told about when the palace was in danger. It could protect from anything. Asgard was under attack.

"FRIGGA!" Her voice echoed out in its low man voice. Loki would be safe in his cell but Frig; she needed to make sure she was safe. The building shook violently knocking everybody on that floor to the ground. As she clamored up and looked over her shoulder as she ran down the stairs she could see the golden light was now reseating. Everybody was in danger, someone has infiltrated the palace and now they were left unprotected.

All these people bustling around were people running. How did she not register this before! The building shook again causing pillars to collapse. She rolled back as one came to her feet blocking the path down. Kari grit her teeth thinking of another path to take but it was too far. Her best bet was to jump and only hope she could find away to survive. With a running start she kicked her legs over the edge grabbing a fallen pole from some decor. She used it to trap it between the gaps in the balconies ledge. It kept her from falling to her death but caused pain into her arms. Her body was tugged hard making her hiss. She dropped to the floor below rolling to soften the landing.

"Kari! There you are! I need to ask you a favor!" The hunter was all ready on her feet looking wide eyed at the queen. Another girl in blue stood behind her. She had long brown hair and eyes that screamed wisdom. She looked calm in an environment where people were screaming their heads off. "Kari please we can't stay here for long." Frig extended her hand which Kari took. They rushed off up stairs to the queen's chambers. The trio ran avoiding everything that blocked their path. In the distance they ran the hunter gained enough information to say who this other girl was.

Her name was Jane; she was the woman of Thor. And the queen had a heavy suspicion that the elf's where after her. Something called the Ether has entered her body and it was using her as a host. Whatever this ether was, the dark elves want it back.

They came to an open room that had a grand fire pit in the center. Curtains lined the corners of the room that was covered by wall. Frig tucked the girl behind a door that could not be seen. When Jane was put away the queen turned her attention to the hunter. Kari stood watching and analyzing everything around, she was on guard waiting for the enemy. "Tabit-"

"Are you sure it is best to use my real name at this moment?" Kari cut off the queen before her name Tabitha could pass her lips. Frigga responded with a nod agreeing with her statement. The queen tucked a sword under the folds of her dress; Kari noticed and lunged to grab it from her. The queen turned keeping the hilt of the sword from her hand. "Don't tell me you plan to fight Frig!? What if they kill you!?"

"Do you really have that little of faith in me? Do you think I have not fought my fair share in battle?" The queen responded hotly. She felt a little insulted by the hunter. "I know what will happen and I accept it to the fullest. Tabi- Kari... I need you to make sure my sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"No I'm here I can-"

"No! I am giving myself for my sons. I know they will hurt when I leave but for once..." She swallowed hard and batted her eyes faster trying hard not to cry at her next line. "For once I want them to have something that they equally value. Something they can both hold high and be proud something they could claim as there's. You and Jane." She choked back an upcoming sob. "It is true Thor was always put on a higher pedestal. I wish it wasn't so but there was nothing I could, nothing I could say to change the people and how they view Loki. Now you are in his life. And he smiles he smiles so genuinely. When he stands beside you Tabitha he feels equal. He deserves you like you do him." The hunter let the queen say her true name. She didn't want to interrupt her again, not while she was in such high emotion.

"Frigga..." The queen battered her eyes again until the unshed tears disappeared.

"Protect her Tabitha while I'm gone, in the shadows where no one can see. While you do Loki will be free I promise you." She gave the male form an embrace kissing the clothed cheek. "I'll see you one more time. Until then keep her safe. She knows not to speak of you. Trust her like I trust you," she let the hunter go shooing her off. "Protect her!" The doors to the queen's chamber flung open slamming into the walls. Kari ran off into the room where Jane hid startling the woman, Kari placed a gloved finger over her lips to keep quite.

"Under the queens orders I am to protect you." Her voice cracked feeling emotions emerge again.

"I know she told me." Responded Jane. Kari nodded and peeked out into the room where she watched the queen fall at the hands of Malekith. Every muscle in her screamed to save her; instead she cried silently knowing she was doing exactly what Frig wanted as her last wish.


	6. Chapter 5

Odin and Thor had barged into the room shortly after she was stabbed. She gave her last breath as she fell to the floor. The moment the blade entered her she cringed expressing pain. Then her faced relaxed almost like she found peace. Malekith was sent back by Thor's lightning causing his right side to burn. Tabitha could hear the shouts of the oldest now as the dark elves escaped. The look on Jane face as she turned to look at her protector and as she turned to run out to the scene. The hunter didn't stop her; she just let her go now that the threat was gone.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she recalled the event, Tabitha hung over the balconies edge of her room. It had the perfect view of the lake that the queen floated on. She could feel Asgard crying with her. The whole city cried for their fallen queen; she wondered how many knew why she had died. She didn't need to give her life to protect Jane. Her brows furrowed angrily as she buried her face into her arms. She didn't need to die. Tabitha started to shake gripping to her arms.

She didn't need to die. She didn't. Need. To. Die.

It repeated in her head over and over again. Yet a side of her couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. She could have intervened instead she just stayed back and obeyed.

Balls of light flew into the air. They lit up the sky just as bright as the stars did in the sky. She wasn't too sure what the lights symbolized but they where uplifting in their own way. Tabitha sniffled whipping away the salty emotions from her face. The queen came to the edge and Odin pounded his scepter to the ground. She drifted off the falling water becoming speckles of sparkling dust. They swirled and danced into the air until they disappeared. Her physical form was now gone from this world. The queen was part of the stars above her now. Tabitha closed her eyes feeling the cold breeze brush her hair back. She felt a slight warmth come from behind her. Her brown eyes opened fast and her hands prepared to grab her dagger preparing for a fight. The hunter turned keeping her back to the rail but before her stood the queen glowing and beautiful as always. Tabitha smiled seeing her smiling back in her golden glow. "I told you I would see you one last time."

"Frigga how can this be? Are you truly gone? Please tell me this is just an illusion of yours! That you are just hiding." The queen shook her head no making Tabitha frown and bringing her back to the saddened feelings. Frig's almost translucent hand brushed away a few strands of hair covering the hunters face. The snaked scars began to burn and glow in its red color. Tabitha hissed and recoiled from the queen's touch. She knows that feeling it is unmistakable. "How are you transferring magic to me?"

"That's because what you see before you is my magic in its purest form. Before Malekith placed the blade into my body I gave up all of my power." She reached out again to touch her though the hunter continued to push back. "I'm giving you my power. To help you survive in Asgard." The pale fingers wrapped around the hunters wrists. Tabitha watched wide eyed scared if the pain. The queen's magic was becoming hers; magic, something she still have yet to fully control. "To help you fight the dark elves," the queen tightened her hands. The snake like scars flared up dropping Tabitha to her knees. Tabitha began screaming her body was burning; everything was burning inside her. The queen began to fade into nothing the longer she held. "All I ask is you stay by Loki's side. Live for him like he would live for you."

"Frigga! It burns!" She couldn't focus on the words she spoke. She was too concerned about the pain enveloping her. She shut her eyes tightly biting the edges of her lips to keep from passing out. The scars began to smolder like a fire giving out. She let out a loud scream again, enough to be most likely heard from the people outside. "FRIGGA!" The pressure disappeared around her wrists but the burning continued. Her eyes shot open darting from side to side. Then they rolled to the back of her head as her body began to tighten and shake. She fell back to the ground huffing and wheezing.

Her body went into seizures wiggling and writhing on the floor. She began to gag on her own saliva finding it almost impossible to swallow. Her chest rose and fell along with her shoulders; lifting her off the ground she would turn and curl into a ball. Waves of nausea shortly came after the pain. Her eyes came back so she could see the cold ground. The tiles below her moved and swirled in ways that reminded her of the sea. This was too much, the magic was overwhelming. It ran to every tip of her body she could hear her heart beat inside her chest.

Her stomach clenched hard causing her to vomit. It spewed out harshly making herself quiver. The liquid poured out a violent red and black mixture and it left her throat raw.

The world stopped and swayed slowly. The pain subsided but the scene around her still danced. Tabitha found a way to get to her knees so she could crawl away from the mess. She only found her way to the edge till she grasped a fur pulling it down to wrap around her. Her eyelids fell over her eyes but instead of seeing darkness she saw white walls. When she turned her head Loki sat reading away without a care. He seemed very annoyed sitting there reading his life away.

A prison guard approached catching the silver tongues attention. The man in armor spoke only two lines then stopped; Loki gave a nod dismissing him. As he left the god stood up calmly placing his book on the ledge. Tabitha reached out from where she laid trying to reach him, his eyes where closed shut as he let out a burst of energy. Everything went flying till it met the walls that imprisoned him.

"Loki I'm so sorry." The god's eyes opened but he couldn't see her. His eyes where blinded with tears that ran down his pale cheeks. His once green eyes faded in and out to red just as his skin faded into blue. He couldn't control himself anymore he was losing control of his magic. "Loki I'm here," Tabitha tried desperately to crawl to him. "Please don't cry she's in a better place now." He couldn't see her though she spoke and called for him. When her eyes refocused she was back in her room wrapped on the floor in her fur. She felt strangely refreshed almost forgetting the agony she went through. She got up limping to look out to the lake. The people of Asgard have left the lake only a few stayed mourning.

She looked down to her wrist that burned like hell. Her snakes thinned and seemed as though more have appeared, they where red; red like the vile she spit out moments before. She spun around to find the mess gone. Her brows furrowed in confusion, she was sure she had vomited. Tabitha spread her fingers apart causing a flame to spurt from her palm, this startled her jumping back. This was something new. She did it again causing a small flame appear in her palm. The flame bounced between her palms then spun around her body like a whip. The magic was coming so easily to her; this was a gift from the queen. The hunter clenched her hands, the flame disappearing. A gift she was going to use to her advantage.

Tabitha inhaled closing her eyes and let it out slowly, she felt the floor move beneath her feet. When they opened Loki was tossing furniture back and forth with his magic. He was in his jotun form yelling and screaming in both sorrow and anger. His face was stained with tears which he tried to wipe away. "Loki. Stop you'll hurt yourself!"

"I do what I want Tabitha! I frankly am not concerned for myself at this moment." He turned to face Tabitha as she reached out to stop him. Her arm was shot back; as he pushed away his eyes went wide when he realized how clear she was before him. It wasn't a hologram nor a double it was actually her. "You don't have enough power to teleport how did you do it?" Loki slowly started to change back into his normal appearance. He examined her up and down again he knew it wasn't possible for her. She was not strong enough. She nibbled on her lip in response. "ANSWER ME!"

"From the queen. She gave them to me before going to Valhalla." The god used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that persisted to fall.

"Before going to Valhalla? So you saw her after her death?" Tabitha nodded yes. "She knew she was going to die that's why she expelled her magic and gave it to you." His body shook with rage. He rubbed his forehead with his shaking hand trying to comprehend everything. "Did she say anything to you?" Tabitha wrapped her arms around herself nodding yes. Loki tilt his head making his long hair fall over his shoulders. "We'll out with it."

"Before she was killed she told me to protect Jane and after she-"

"You where there before she was killed!? Why didn't you save her!?" He started to grind his teeth and clench his fist. He was becoming angry again. "WEll?"

"Yes Loki I was! She ordered me to protect Jane I was following her orders! I was not going to go against the queen!" The god sent her flying back into the yellow wall. It sent electricity throughout her body making her scream.

"How dare you! You could have saved her! You could have protected her!"

"I was following the queen's last words! Loki I wanted to! I wanted nothing more to save her!" She fell to the floor twitching with electricity. He shook his head only hearing what he wanted to hear.

"You could of gone against them she would still be here if you weren't so scared!" Tabitha frowned angrily.

"I was not scared id give my life for her like id give mine for you!"

"Then maybe you aren't as strong as you thought you where! I must have been out of my mind to think a lowly midgardian female could stand beside me. All you humans are the same weak and scared."

"I have proved that wrong to you first hand Loki! Maybe if you weren't stuck in this cell that you have placed yourself in then-"

"I am in this cell again because I tried to protect you." The god's eyes looked through her as he spoke. "I should have just let you die. I shouldn't have wasted my time with you. I should have left that day I awoke in your home." Tabitha kept quite. She wasn't sure what to say or how to reply. "Don't ever show your face every again to me." Tabitha kept her demeanor calm and spoke before fading out of the room and back to her chamber. His faced scrunched up as he tossed the chair at where she once was. His pale hands cradled each side of his head as he screamed and pulled his hair. A green light enveloped the room making it seem clean like it was before and his double sitting reading quietly alone.

Tabitha stood staring at her collogue of drawings. She began to rip the ones that had any connection to the prince off the walls, crumbling them and tossing them around. She didn't realize how many of them where related to him as the piles grew. Tears welled up in her eyes again and they began to roll down her cheeks and to her chin. Once she was satisfied with the chaos she had around her she flicked her hands causing the piles to ignite. Then dropping to the floor she hugged her knees and sobbed.


	7. Chapter 6

The drawings that she has spent so much time on where ripped and burning in miscellaneous parts of the room, the only ones that seemed to stay pinned up were her landscapes. She toyed with the fire that flickered between her fingers watching it with puffy red eyes that have long done its crying. She should have known love wasn't meant for her. It was too good to be true especially with a prince from another world. With a low sigh the flames surrounding her disappeared.

Her stomach let out a low growl causing a small pain to arise. The hunter rubbed a hand on her abdomen letting out another sigh. Reluctantly she got up to leave her hidden chambers, wrapping the red scarf around her face and changing into Kari. She could still feel the sorrow present in the halls and almost sense the people still mourning for the fallen queen. The maids and guards walked with their heads slumped between their shoulders. Kari kept hers high trying to hurry her way to the mess hall. Thor emerged from a door wrapping a cloak around himself. His footsteps where heavy walking down the halls. Kari was not too far from him as he strode on ahead. "Thor" Kari's deep voice echoed in the halls with it being so quite. "How are you fairing?" The thunder god stopped; looking lightly over his shoulder.

"Kari, I have been better. These times have been hard." He gave a weak smile at the hunter who approached. Once Kari had reached him they continued their way. They kept quite both reluctant to start a conversation despite the air thickening around them. Kari cleared her throat hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"Your mother was an amazing woman." Kari spoke up. "As you know and many others I was very close to her."

"Yes, there used to be jokes around the castle that you two had a secret relationship." Kari shuttered, that was a gross thought even if it was a joke. "But I know my mother and I know you. That would never be, you two just connected." Well if he really knew who she was then maybe he would understand why they got along so well. "She loved for us despite what we did. Including Loki, though he brought the most grief but yet mother persisted." Kari's brows furrowed in frustration remembering the silver tongue.

"Thor!" I high pitched voiced chirped up from further ahead. A blond girl came running with her dress hiked up so she wouldn't trip. She came fast stopping before them and gulping back air. Her hair fell over her face while she tried to speak. She was frantic trying to communicate with the two.

"What is the matter girl? What has gotten you worked up?" Kari looked up to the god and then back down to the girl. The woman who took care of her was now before her. She lurched up striating herself up and making herself presentable. Her eyes sparkled just like the first time they met.

"They locked up Jane there keeping her in her room." Thor frowned, hearing the news. "The warriors three told me to get you." She froze seeing the other male beside him. "Pardon me sir." She curtsied to Kari. "I did not see you there."

Kari raised a hand acknowledging Gia as she bowed. A moment of familiarity passed by her seeing the young blond dip and hearing her high pitch of a voice. "Tell me why she has been taken prisoner."

"There is no need ill ask the source myself." Thor sped off leaving the two behind. He walked head hunched and fists clenched in anger. Gia spun around to watch the thunder god walk away as well. Kari let him walk away not wanting to stop the angered prince after just recollecting herself from the last one. Gia looked over her shoulder to see the tall slender figure reach out fur her shoulder. She recoiled a bit knowing full well he was a dangerous person.

"I won't hurt you" when her hand made contact with Gia she leaned in. "Take me to the warriors three" with wide eyes the blond girl nodded and led the way.

Gia's brow twitched in annoyance knowing the hunter could not see her face. She didn't want someone else medaling in her plans; let alone the well known bounty hunter. "There in here sir." They turned a sharp corner where a door was pulled tightly shut. Gia rose her hand gracefully to knock on the oak door but Kari had all ready gripped the ring and began to tug it open. Gia jumped back almost bumping into Kari's chest.

"LEAVE! WE WISH TO BE ALONE!" Fandral yelled before he could realize who had entered. Volstagg had ceased his eating while Hogun, Fandral, and Sif reared around. Gia pushed back and slid under the arm of Kari turning to leave before a gloved hand had grabbed her arm and dragged her in.

"Kari it's you? Why are you here?" They rested and relaxed there tense stances.

"Kari!?" Volstagg turned over his shoulders. "What peaceable timing!" The over oversized warrior placed his plate down to stand and greet the hunter, he stood like a bear raising his arms to embrace Kari. "We were just about to make a plan to-"

"Volstagg!" Kari rose an eye brow as Sif shushed the man. "I know he is a friend but we can't just tell the plan anyone. Its bad enough Heimdall knows what we are doing. He could report us at anytime."

"But Kari is a trusted friend he has caught beside us in countless battles and has saved your skin many times." Hogun spoke up calmly.

"No no Sif is right." Fandral responded. "I'm sorry my dear friend but I'll have to ask you to leave."

"If its treason you're planning because of the imprisonment of Jane I wish to be a part of it." The warriors looked at one another. Gia looked around and tugged at her arm lightly trying to get away. Kari responded with another tug making Gia glare at the hunter.

"I know you mean well Kari I sincerely know you do but we can't risk it. You are the closest to us and Heimdall knows what we are planning. How do we not know you where sent for us?" Kari frowned under the scarf feeling a bit hurt Fandral would think she would do such a thing.

"If I told you... Better yet show you a secret will you trust me then?" The warriors looked between each other then gave a slight nod.

"What kind of secret are we talking about?" Hogun asked.

"One that could possible get me exiled or killed." Kari flicked a wrist causing the door to slam shut and Gia to jump. "Gia do you remember Tabitha?" Kari released the servant girl and begun to unknot the scarf.

"Tabitha? The girl Loki had brought and needed medical attention?" Inside she hissed and scratched away at the image of the female in her head. "She was sent home back to Midgard."

"What if I said she was still here?" The red scarf whirled around her head as her hair changed from short black to long locks of brown. They all stared in silence as the features changed from tan to a pale olive tone and the figure shortening in length and form still lean but not as masculine. Gia covered her mouth in shock while she bit her tongue in anger causing it to bleed.

"That's impossible you were sent back to earth!" Gia yelled angrily. Tabitha had slapped her hand over her mouth keeping her from yelling out again.

"So it's been you as Kari this whole time? Why do I not feel surprised?" Fandral flopped on the seat tossing his hands up as he fell. "I expect no less from the woman of Loki." Tabitha flinched thinking back of him again as she removed her hand over Gia's mouth. Tabitha began to in lighten the warriors of how she had stayed so well hidden and how she became blessed with the queen's power. Gia flopper her head down draping her hair over her face as Tabitha spoke. While the warriors where listing to her tale she slithered off into the shadows making sure to keep quite as she left.

The servant girl hurried her way out of the palace clenching her teeth and fists. Her magic sputtered turning back to her true form as Sygin. She walked off the docks not caring who saw her at the moment. She had a threat she has to take care of, a threat she didn't except. Sygin walked onto a boat and began lifting it into the air and flew off to her hidden portal to the dark world. She needed a moment to plan how she would smudge the weakling human. And she needed a good one if she planned to keep Loki after murdering his love.

"Shortly after the queen became part if the cosmos she appeared before me. She spoke to me but I can't remember what she said." Tabitha unfolded her arms and looked down to the snakes. "But I know she gave me this magic." The snakes began to glow just as she spoke the word 'magic'.

"I've never seen you without gloves in your garb it's strange." Fandral spoke. Tabitha flung the pair of leathers from her belt and slid them back on her hands.

"Better?" The swords man nodded. "So you were told to protect Jane before she was killed?"

"Yes"

"And now that she is being held prisoner you wish to help us?"

"I wouldn't have revealed myself if I didn't." Fandral clapped his hands shooting up and shouting ah ha!

"This is perfect she could sneak into Jane's chambers and escape with her!" He shouted. Hogun shook his head no and began to speak.

"It won't be that simple Fandral we will need something more elaborate." Volstagg let out a sigh of defeat and began to munch away at a plate before him. The swords man rubbed his fingers over his lip and chin a little annoyed that this was going to be more complicated than he thought.

Tabitha's brown orbs looked around the room while the warriors thought. They were missing a person, they were missing Gia. The hunter bit her lip hoping the girl did not run off to tell the all father. She was hoping to trust the girl with this secret and help them get Jane out. Perhaps she was mistaken; Gia didn't sound all too thrilled when she revealed herself.

"How can you eat at a time like this!?"

"I'm sorry I eat when I'm nervous!" Volstagg and Fandral began to argue; Tabitha rolled her eyes as they bickered. The doors that kept them from the rest of the palace crashed open Thor stomping in. He stopped in his tracks as Tabitha turned around flinging her brown hair over her shoulder. His frown depend; if it was even possible, his eyes scanned over her body processing the armor she wore.

"When where you going to tell me who you where Kari?" Thor continued to them. "Or should I say Tabitha?" Tabitha returned his frown feeling a thick scent of anger from him. He stopped mere inches from her face looking into her eyes. Sif placed a boot between the two and wedged herself in them while pushing back Thor's giant frame.

"She is here to help us Thor! The queen hid her to keep her from being sent home. The queen wanted her to stay here in Asgard."

"How do we not know this is lie? She is the woman of Loki who knows what kind of tricks-"

"I am Tabitha from Midgard I am not just the woman of Loki. I have my own path I live and follow and I refuse to be known as 'the woman of Loki'" Tabitha interjected. The god of thunders nostrils flared as he lent back and eyed the hunter. "Frigga took me in willingly and blessed me with her magic." Tabitha looked over at the other warriors who watched back all ready knowing the story. She then turned back and began her story once over. Slowly he became calmer as she spoke. Then sadness washed over his eyes when she brought up Frigs last words to her.

Thor rubbed his hand against his bearded face and thought hard over the new information. "You sure nobody but us, Heimdall and Loki know of your true form?"

"Gia knows as well I was hoping as a maiden girl she could have helped us." Everybody looked at her a bit bewildered. "That girl I walked in with?" Their eyes till looked confused. "The girl who came running up to us Thor?"

"Is that her name? She comes and goes weird times but I never knew her name." Thor responded.

"I as well." Sif chimed in.

"I've seen her disappear out of thin air." Fandral said. Hogun and Volstagg looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was a mistake on my part but ill handle it when the time comes. For now Thor we need to get Jane." Thor nodded.

"I have a plan but it'll involve getting my brother out from his cell." Tabitha sneered. "Do you not wish to see him again Tabitha?" Thor looked up quizzically watching her clench her fists and her eyes glaze over for a moment. Tabitha could feel the anger and sorrow catch at her throat for a moment. "Something the matter?"

"I'm fine." Sif raised a brow listing to the tone of the hunter's voice. Sif's orbs went around the room watching to see if anyone had noticed the discomfort in her words. Maybe it was just a woman's intuition but she knew she wasn't 'Fine'. Thor took in a deep breath and placed himself next to a round table, he ushered the others to gather around. Tabitha stayed behind and watched the warriors listen in to the thunder gods plan.

The hunter huffed a bit closing her eyes feeling the snakes burn around her wrist as anger and sorrow washed over. They shot open again when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Sif shook her a bit out of her trance and smiled weakly. "Did you hear everything? You're with me Tabi." Tabitha returned the smile hearing an old nick name brought from the dead. The hunter grabbed the scarf that was loosely wrapped around her neck. Slowly she started to transform back into her male self as she tied it around her head.

"Lets go."


End file.
